


ART for 'Brain like a misfired bullet, baby, i'm gonna blow your mind' by HaviCat

by KarneolVision



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: A Kragdu Big Bang post. Artwork for the story 'brain like a misfired bullet, baby, i'm gonna blow your mind' by HaviCat.





	1. Chapter 1

Yeah, as stated above, this is my entry for the **Kragdu Big Bang**. Illustrations for [HaviCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaviCat/pseuds/HaviCat)'s story _'[brain like a misfired bullet, baby, i'm gonna blow your mind'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12978594) _. Which is a wonderful story, don't let the fanart fool you -.- Anyway, I might add to it yet if I make it before the final day of the big bang.

 

[EDIT: how do I turn a name into an AO3 - user? I tried it with a link... but apparently it doesn't work that way... Any help, please? The FAQ doesn't say anything on this.]

 

  **EDIT** : Yeah, this illustration post is chaptered. For reasons that made sense to me at the time. Just believe me, they're valid. Sorry, for any inconvenience! There are 5 pictures here x)

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

...


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so very much for every single comment and kudos, frankly, I didn't expect that. And my happiness about it really shows me the extent of my hypocrisy, lol. It's taken me years to get into my heaad that what I'm doing I'm doing because I need and want to. But to read that people enjoy it - it gives me such joy... well. I hope to read and comment on a lot of things after Christmas; bear with me I'm slow at times.

 

 

 

 


End file.
